Kizarin joins the
by YuYuInuWolf
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic and it's kinda confusing. Kizarin wolf  is my made up character. I will accept flames,criticism,and compliments. Sorry if my spelling is worse then I think. I tried to make it funny. Thanks!  sorry for the lame name
1. Chapter 1

** Hiei's POV**

"How the hell did she get drinks without money?" I muttered to myself helping Kurama drag Wolf, or Kizarin whatever, to her house. Sctratch that, her mansion. She hiccuped like a machine.

"It seems looks really do get you far in this world." Kurama muttered as we approached the front door.

"Hey those dirtbags in there wanted me too do some creepy stuff. But I said no, because I am not that kind of dirty!" Wolf giggled like a drunk.

"Wolf where are your house keys?" Yusuke asked after failing to open the door.

"Good luck getting a straight answer out of her when she's like this. I asked if she knew how too get to her house and she started talking about crazy stuff." Kuwabara added.

"I on no." Wolf said leaning backwards making it harder for Kurama and I to hold her. It was tempting to let go of her, but I didn't feel like dealing with her later.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked irritated.

"I think it means 'I don't know'." Kurama said serenely.

"Kurama hold her for a second." I said letting her go as Kurama grabbed both her shoulders and she looked me in the eyes.

"Where are the keys?" I asked a bit hostile. She went into a giggle fit that was laced with hiccups. It was so cute it was stupid. I growled a little. I don't know why lately I've started feeling awkward towards Wolf but it won't go on much longer, I don't know why or how it started I just know that soon I would feel nothing. Snow flakes started coming down.

"Where are the damn keys?" I repeated. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. I got a little angrier and didn't realize our stare down brought our faces inches apart. And she whipped her head too fast for me too react. I jumped back a second late.

"Damm it! She bit me!" I snarled. Kurama held her down and she was in a hysterical fit. I rubbed my cheek to wipe away the blood.

"Ahahaha! Hiei just got bit!" She hiccuped. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed like crazy. I saw Kurama turn her around so they were face too face, his expression was soft and Wolf stopped laughing and silenced herself. I stared.

**Kurama's POV**

"Kizarin where are the keys?" I asked her calmly and smiled, she looked at me blankly. "Can I have them?"

"Uhuh." She whispered and she pulled out her wallet with her keys in it. She pulled them out and I let go of her shoulders letting her stand on her own. She held the keys out with a trembling hand and I took them. She shook visciously as our skin touched, and she collapsed to her knees.

"Im sorry!" She sobbed. She started crying so hard you could hear her choking herself. I threw the keys to Yusuke and knelt down next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder so my arm was around her, I was just trieng too calm her down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said as Yusuke opened the door. She wiped the tears from her face and started giggling again.

"Your such a best friend!" She said hugging me. I turned bright red and almost lost my balance.

"Yo! Lover boy you coming?" Kuwabara yelled. Thank goodness the house was in the woods. I stood up with Wolf still holding onto me, I helped her walk into her house.

"Hey Wolf, where is a lightswitch?" Yusuke asked patting down the wall, a candlelabra was sitting over the fireplace and it was the only light. I realized Wolf started walking while dragging me along with her. She put her hand on a door and searched for the knob.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Finda lightswitch duh." She slurred.

"I think he meant for this room." Hiei interjected. Wolf looked at me a little confused and then recongnition sank in. She walked back into the room with the rest of us and walked over to a wall.

"Damn!" She hissed.

"What is the light dead?" Yusuke asked.

"No worse." She said dramaticly. "The switch moved again. I need to get one that doesn't switch spots." I chuckled while Yusuke and Kuwabara had a laugh attack.

"Found it." Hiei said. I thought I saw a tiny amused smile on his face before he wiped it off. The lights turned on illuminating the room. It was nicely furnished, the walls were some kind of pretty blue while the furniture consisted of a white couch and two choacolate colored chairs.

"Not bad." Kuwabara muttered looking at the 42" by 50" flat screen hanging on the wall. Wow.

"Hey guys you should see this."Hiei said looking out the window. We all walked over there and looked. In the short time we were here the snow was already two feet high and coming down so you couldn't even see the driveway.

"Now what do we do? We can't walk or drive in that." Kuwabara said.

**Kizarin's (Wolf) POV**

"If you want you could stay here." I said soberly. I knew I was drunk but I couldn't help but think I wasn't. What if someone slipped something into the soda I had. That's all I even remember drinking.

"No." Hiei said too quick. Of coarse Hiei os always too quick, or should I say too quick to snap conclusions. I know somethings wrong if I'm thinking this because I sound really stupid, like grammer stupid.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Yusuke asked. "Go and kill ourselves trying too drive in that?"

"Hiei I don't believe we have a choice." Kurama said calmly. Hiei glared at me then at everyone else.

"Fine." He muttered. I was sober enough to return a glare, except the alcohol got to me and my left eye started twitching. I'm kinda glad he didn't notice because the twitching put a pathetic effect on the glare. I walked over to the TV and played with the buttons, I swear they switched jobs because I hit every button that would usually make the TV come on but it didn't work.

"Need help?" A gentle voice came over and placed a carressing hand on my shoulder. I sighed in defeat. I nodded for Kurama turned on the TV.

"NO! Oh forget it please help me," I gave in and chuckled lightly realizing I couldn't do it, I turned to smile at him "HIEI?"

"What?" He asked innocently. I looked at Hiei with his hand on my shoulder and an innocently surprised look on his face. I turned bright red out of anger for him thinking I needed help, and out of embarressment for accepting his help. My arm moved quickly and slapped him in the face. He looked even more shocked and he held his hand to his cheek.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted as I looked about the room. My eyes opened even wider which I really doubted was possible. Besides the Hiei standing next to me there was 3 others. Two standing by the fireplace looking on with a confusing concern and one standing by the window staring at me with a mix of anger, annoyance, hate, and something else I couldn't pick up on.

"Kizarin are you okay?" One of the Hiei's by the fireplace asked. He took a step forward, trying to get closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed grabbing my head and squeezing my eyes shut. I tried running in a direction that was Hiei free but with your eyes shut and your not the soberest person in the room it's kinda difficult. I felt my foot snag on something and it sent me flying backwards. Well I think it was backwards, it could of been forwards, I was too intoxicated to tell. All I know is that when I could of sworn I was about to smash my head against the ground, someone caught me. I was terrified I would open my eyes to Hiei. I braced myself and peeked open my eyes. I saw the wild red hair that assured my safety and the emerald green eyes only made a wave of safety wash over me and clean away all the fear.

"Thank god it's you!" I said and sat up. I looked at him and noticed his cheek was bright red. I looked at him in awe. I put my hand on his cheek and traced the faint handmark burned on his skin.

"Did I do that?" I choked out stopping between each word to regain what little composure I still had. His eyes flashed to the others in the room and back to me. I looked as well and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and...ugh...Hiei, standing there staring. I held back a tear as I looked at him again, the mark stood out on his pale skin.

"I'm sorry." I said as a few tears pushed their way out taking what little of my dignity with them. I closed my eyes tight and looked down wishing I would just dissapear into the floor, wishing a breeze would seep in through the door and blow me away with it.

"It is fine. It isn't as if you tried too kill me." He chuckled. He pulled me closer and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. He wore a gentle smile even though his eyes seemed sad. I don't want him to look sad, it really didn't suit him.

"Sad doesn't fit you." I giggled. He looked completely flustered. Why the hell did I say that? My drunk mind is taking over what sanity I have left. I mentally growled at myself while I physically giggled. I'm losing control of everything in me right now.

"Can we just go to bed!" Hiei snorted irritably. I glared, well, drunk me glared. _Stupid Hiei ruining my moment_. GAH! Why the hell did I just think that! Oh my god my brain is getting fuzzy. I stood up rigidly And walked to the stairs, I glanced back too see Kurama was already on his feet and following. We got upstairs and I walked to the end of the hall and opened the door. It was a lounge-like room with a really squishy couch and a twin bed.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara you can stay in here." I said as I staggered to the next door almost tripping on a pile of clutter. I caught myself on the doorframe to the next room, and I opened it while still holding onto the frame. Damn I am drunk. I looked into the cold dark room. I flicked the switch next to the door and it illuminated the good sized room with a full sized bunk bed set.

"Merry christmas Hiei. Goodnight Kurama" I said Hiei snorted and Kurama smiled.

"Goodnight wretch." Hiei muttered. I ignored it. I turned around to leave when I tripped but landed in a pile of laundry. I should clean up here.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" Kurama asked gently.

"Oh I'm fine." I said pushing myself up. As soon as my right ankle touched the floor I yelped and fell on my ass.

"I think you do." Kurama said with a smile. I nodded slightly, I assumed for him to come and take one of my shoulders but he did something I didn't suspect. He picked me up bridal style and I blushed like crazy.

"Weakling." I heard Hiei mutter. I wasn't gonna let him ruin this moment. Yup definatly drunk. We, or should I say he, walked down the hall. My stupid drunk reflexes made me wrap my arms around his neck and I leaned my stupid drunk head on his shoulder. DAAAAMMMMNNN. He opened the door to my room and layed me down on my bed.

"Goodnight Kizarin." He smiled and started to walk out.

"Goodnight Suuichi." I said quietly closing my eyes. Ahh.

_ Kurama is so..._. I started to think. _Finish that sentence and I'll kill you. _I said to

myself.

**Hiei's POV**

I saw Kurama walk back into the room and lay on the bottom bunk because I already crawled into the top.

"She okay?" I asked emotionless.

"I thought you didn't care." Kurama said, I heard the smile in him.

"Wipe the smile off your face Kurama. And I _hate _her, for the record." I snapped.

"Hiei. Lying to me is like lying to a lie detector." He said serenely as I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and hoped too just pass out and have a dreamless night. After 2 hours of silence I cracked. I slid off the top bunk and hit the oak floor soundlessly. I opened the door, walked out, and shut it before light could slip in. I got to the stairs and began my disturbingly quiet descent downstaires. Every time I stepped on a stair it let out a damn squeek causing me too stop. After 17 annoying squeeks I got to the living room/foyer from before.

I remembered from visits here before how to get to the basement. I opened a closet door, or what looked like a closet door. A metal spiral staircase met my gaze and my feet as I walked down. When I got down there I flicked on a lamp and looked around the basement. I recalled times when the 5 of us would sit down here after a mission and have drinks. I never actually saw Kizarin drunk and I honestly detest her when she is now that I've seen her.

"She knows her liquor at least." I said as I walked behind the mini bar and exaimined the bottles.

"She can hold it too." I thought aloud recalling when after 12 glasses of sake and whisky and stuff all that would happen is that she would get the hiccups and a little dizzy, and she would just say random stuff. But she would just stop her pool game, sit down, and she'd be fine. I pulled out a bottle of Namazake, strong ass stuff it was. I poured a glass and swallowed it in a minute. It burned my throat in a soothing way, I sat and enjoyed the sensation for a moment.

"Sweet and bitter at the same time. Lovely taste wouldn't you say?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Kizarin there with her navy blue hair shaggy and uncombed. She was wearing black fluffy pants and a blue shirt. She looked sad, her silver eyes cast downward and her mouth in a thin line

"Your ankle seems fine." I said returning to my glass that I refilled. I stirred it with a tiny straw.

"Yeah. I think all I did was pull a muscle. Thank god we heal fast huh?" She replied. I just remained silent, it seems the drunkness wared off. I nodded after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hiei." She called my name pleadingly. I turned the spinny chair 90 degrees so I didn't have my back to her, but I wasn't completely facing her. I took a sip of sake and looked at her.

"I...wow...I feel like a shrew dressed in pajamas and your wearing something from a movie." She admitted with a light laugh, not a drunk giggle, a light laugh. I looked at my clothes, a white dress shirt and a pair of black formal jeans. I just wasn't wearing shoes. I was tempted to say she was a shrew but that would make her more quiet right now and I know that wasn't what she wanted to tell me.

"Mind if I have a drink with you?" She asked. What the hell, usually she would come over here and just make her own drink and ignore me. I scowled at her.

"Why the hell have you become so weak lately. It is your house I don't command you." I growled taking a long sip of Namazake. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to me. She poured a mix of a few drinks I didn't bother to notice what. I caught a whiff of it and it smelled so effing fruity.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked slamming my glass on the table. She didn't even flinch, just looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" She asked taking a sip of her drink, not finishing it like she usually did, just a sip.

"Thats exactly what I'm talking about. You used to take down a whole glass of Namazake in one gulp. Now your taking sips of fruity ass drinks like a girl! And you never got drunk before, you knew your limit and you stuck to it! And you didn't worry about me when I said I didn't need you to help!" I shouted. She looked at me indignitly and I clenched my fist trieng to calm myself.

_**Flashback**_

(Normal POV)

Hiei had just used his dragon hell fire technique and he exited the ring. Everyone knew there was a large chance he would never be able to use his right arm again. Kizarin approached him and hoped he would go with her plan.

"Hiei, please let me help." Wolf begged, she knew how stubborn Hiei was. Kurama couldn't even get Hiei to agree to take help at times.

"No." He made it short and bitter. He stared her down with his eyes threatning her. even if she wasn't easy to scare he would try.

"Your not scaring me." She said as she walked forward with spirit energy already gearing up.

"And your not touching me." He spit back. If they hadn't been in the arena with the rest of the team he would have left. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Hiei, you and I both know what could happen if you don't let me help you." Kizarin warned walking closer.

"Kizarin. of all people I assumed you'd be the one to understand!" Hiei scowled and Kizarin gowled.

"Yes but I will take help if it has this high a consequence."

"Yes but there is a chance it won't happen. So the risk isn't as high."

"You really should stop relying on luck and that Jagan eye to save your ass in fights." Wolf snarled. Hiei growled in defense.

"And why would I?"

"Because there are people in this place where the Jagan eye won't do much and your luck will dissipate."

"Like who?" He challenged. She glared. "Are you talking about yourself. Tch, please."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Are you saying you have a chance against me?"

"Yes." Wolf accepted the challange at that point. Ever since then they have been going at each other.

*END FLASHBACK*

**Kizarin's POV**

"Oh." I whispered and took a sip that finished the glass. He sighed and put his head in his hand. I looked at him.

"Sorry for being a girl." I snarled all of a sudden. "Now hand me the Namazake."

"What?" He asked lifting his head up and looking at me.

"I said give me the damn alcohol." I smiled and for the first time in a while, so did Hiei. We filled up our glasses and clanked them together in a toast. After that hour and a half I counted that I was on glass 14 and Hiei was on 17. I was getting into a drunken haze again so I couldn't see what I was ordering myself too do. I could here 'Young' by Hollywood Undead, blaring and I could feel myself dancing. I think Hiei was too, like said, alcohal gets me good. After the song ended I fell onto the couch so physically tired I felt like I was on the plain of oblivion.

"Nice dancing." Hiei complimented taking a swig of whisky. I giggled profusley thinking about stuff I really wish I hadn't.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked plopping down next to me.

"Oh nothing." I played with my hair twisting it into some kind of distorted braid.

"Tell me!" He chuckled getting closer. I leaned away and laughed hysterically. I looked at him and his eyes had that glazed over look that alcohol caused. He looked away and started laughing too.

"Why are you laughing." I asked through giggles.

"I have my own little secret." He chuckled darkly. I leaned closer to him like children do when someone knows a secret that would surely make everyone's minds explode.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He teased me. Damn he got me.

"Only if you go first." I teased back, I wouldn't let any more freedom to him.

"Okay. I'll go first but you can't tell anyone."He sounded so sober saying it. But I nodded in agreement, he leaned close to my ear and whispered "I really _really_ like you. "

"Really?" I asked bewildered, he nodded slightly. "Well my secret is that I really really _really_ like you."

"If your joking it isn't funny." Hiei pouted and leaned away. Turning his head and staring at his glass he left on the pool table.

"Oh. But Hiei I'm not." I whispered as I leaned forward. _NO! No no no! Damn drunk mind! Don't even think like that! _I screamed mentally.

**Kurama's POV**

I had sat on the metal staircase and watched them, Hiei and Kizarin. I had came down there when I heard music blaring from my room. Being a fox demon my intrest peeked I sat and watched without them noticing. And I saw Kizarin leaning forward towards Hiei and he didn't even seem to notice.

_ Hiei you fool dont let her slip away again_. I thought. At the same time part of me was begging for Hiei to crush her again, to send her shaking again. And all at once I cleared my head of negative thoughts and I saw Hiei lean forward in response_. Everything happens for a reason._

**Hiei's POV**

I leaned forward and I felt my lips meet Kizarin's. I closed my eyes and tensed up. She seemed so relaxed about it, it must be the alcohol, right? I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. After about a minute we both leaned backwards, it ended. She was blushing and she leaned her head up to look at the blank white cieling.

"That was..." She started with a small smile on her face.

"Strangely nice." I finished. She nodded and stood up, walking to the staires, she stopped at the beginning of them.

"Goodnight Hiei." I snorted as she began walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight shrew." I smirked as she looked at me from the second step with a smile.

"Goodnight poker dealer." And with that she left giggling. She'd be over it by morning. I decided to stay and clean up down there, I wonder if she knew I wasn't drunk at all. The only thing alcohal does is make me tired as long as I don't drink over 20 glasses, part of my power with Jagan eye, hallucinations are near impossible to fool me.

**Kurama's POV**

I watched Kizarin stagger into her room. I looked through a crack in the door and saw Hiei make his way up the stairs. I threw myself onto my bunk and made it look as if I had been there lying awake. Hiei opened the door and I looked at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as he crawled onto the top bunk.

"Yea." He muttered sleepily throwing his head against his pillow.

"You can smell the Namazake on you." I chuckled without the sincerity I ment for it to hold.

"Yea." He muttered almost suffocating himself with the pillow. Could he really of not figured I was there, I give less credit to myself then I should. I heard a soft snoring sound and realized Hiei had fallen into a slumber. I sighed and turned on my side so I could see the door, I don't like feeling cornered. I too drifted into the deep clutches of sleep.

Dreams and nightmares whipped at me all night. At one point I sat up and felt that I was in a cold sweat, the sheets clung to my bare arms. In a frantic rush I thrashed trying to get the sheets off, I felt like I was in a trap. As soon as I was freed and calm I looked out the window and saw the sun was rising. I walked to the door and glanced back at the bed assuming Hiei would not even be there let alone sleeping after my little panic there. But there he was, lying on the top bunk, unmoving.

"Never thought you were the deep sleeper type." I muttered to myself as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen too have my nostrils filled with an array of scents and spices. I looked and saw Wolf at the stove frying something in a pan.

"Oh I didn't even see you there." Wolf said looking up quickly and smiling. I always noticed how she had a genuine smile that made me feel the need to smile back. " Happy Birthday!"

"Oh I didn't even remember." I said scratching my head embarresed. "What are you cooking?"

"Traditional Makkai breakfest!" She exclaimed throwing familier looking plants and meat into the pan. "Consider it an early gift!"

"So I'm guessing by that last comment you know I would say that this isn't nescessary."

"Oh well, I'm already cooking!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you cook before." I said exaimining the plants on the table trying to guess what she was making.

"I haven't." She said with a big shy confessing smile. I looked up at her quickly, Makkai food was twice as hard to cook as the best human food.

"Don't worry. I can't be _horrible_." She smiled and went back to stirring something in a pot. Then she frowned when a little smoke arose from the pot. She muttered a few curses in Makkai language and stirred faster.

"Want help? Don't worry I'm not Hiei in disguise." I joked, she sighed and laughed. She went to shake my hand but I pulled it back. "Promise you won't smack me again."

"I was drunk." She laughed/squeeled. She turned pinkish on her cheeks and smiled.

"Don't blame yourself. It was that stupid mission Koenma sent you on." I said grabbing a wooden spoon and flipping and turning things over in pots. "But then again, it was partly our fault too."

"Partly? More like 75%-ly. All you guys insisted that I dress up like a fricken aristocrat and act as bait." She grimaced as she remembered it.

_**Flashback (again)**_

**Normal POV**

Koenma had appeared before the group as they were just hanging around in the house.

"I have a mission for you." He said. Kizarin snickered when she saw him, she always did considering he was 1,000's of years old and in the form of a toddler.

"Is there ever any other reason you visit?" Wolf asked sarcasticly. Koenma had shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway." Koenma started. "There has been a demon going around sucking souls out of people."

"Easy. We smash him just like I did to Goki." Yusuke said punching his palm pretending it was Goki's, the demon who ate children's souls, face.

"One problem. He is impossible to catch and he only goes after the souls of sophisticated, young, pretty girls. He usualy finds them at swankey parties and events." Koenma continued. Kizarin went completly pale knowing what was about too happen. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No. No no no, no no." She said putting her hands up in defense as if they would tackle her. "There is no way I'll do it cause I already know what your gonna say!"

"That you have to dress up like a smart, classy, pretty girl. Then you do know what I was going to say but you can't say no. It's your job." Koenma said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't wear dresses or skirts, and I know that I would have to wear something along those lines to fit in. So, no." She hissed crossing her arms.

"Koenma your asking a lot for a cross-dresser like Wolf." Hiei said rolling his eyes.

"Said the goth fairy." Kizarin replied. After earning three glances and two glares(from Hiei and Koenma). "Why don't we have Kurama do it! He could pass the part and he's a lot more sophisticated. No offense Kurama."

"It isn't like I haven't heard it before." He tried to sound light hearted but he didn't.

"Wolf your the only one that can do it." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. None of us could pass for a girl as good as you do." Kuwabara added not really helping the situation.

"Unless your a chicken and you think you'll lose your soul." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Fine!" Wolf snapped. "But I don't own any stupid classy shit."

"Botan will help you with that." Koenma said triumphantly. All of a sudden Botan appeared next to Wolf. She was on her broomstick as usual, her light blue ponytail swished back and forth.

"Come on Kizarin this will be fun!" Botan said jumping off the broomstick and started pulling Wolf up the stairs.

"Not for me." Kizarin muttered bitterly. She cast a glance back at the group and mouthed out the words 'screw you.'

After about an hour of Botan trying different dresses she settled on one that would fit Kizarin's 'persona' apperently. Botan stood outside the door as Kizarin changed, unaware Kizarin had rolled up tights and shorts underneath the dress and pulled on a long-sleeve fishnet shirt that had a strappless black top sewn into it underneath the dress, Botan new that she would use the shirt for the sleeves.

"Oh you look so good!" Botan squeeled as Kizarin stepped out of the room. "It isn't the classiest accsessory wise, but the fishnet will make you stand out!"

"Joooooy." Wolf said emotionlessly. After another two hours of hair, makeup, and hate, Kizarin was done.

The boys sat in the living room. Kurama wearing a white tux with a red rose, Hiei wearing a black tux, Kuwabara in blue, and Yusuke in grey. And they saw a girl walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a cobalt blue dress that was strapless, ended at the knees, and had a tutu-like effect at the bottom. Her arms and shoulders were covered with fishnet. The dark blue hair with black frostbites still cascaded over one eye in the front but the back was in an elaberate and elegent ponytail. Her eyes had silver eyeshadow and black mascara, the eyes themselves had shifted to a dark blue also. And the black lipstick shimmered on a scowl.

"What are you monkeys staring at." Kizarin sneered.

"Uh...nothing!" Yusuke and Kuwabara stuttered at once looking away, but kept stealing glances.

"A Orokana on'na." Hiei muttered, Wolf glared at him and was tempted to put him in a damn dress and throw him at a demon.

"A friend I've never seen in a dress." Kurama said jokingly. Kizarin sighed.

"I thought she was supposed to..oh i don't know...look classy? Not like she's from a cult." Hiei added.

"Let's just be done with this." She sighed and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" Koenma yelled running down the hallway with Botan.

"What now?" She growled.

"You need a date!" Koenma and Botan said at once.

"WHAT! NO!" Kizarin snarled. "I thought this guy was trying to pick up girls! Having a date is gonna scare him off right!"

"Demons love what they can't have." Koenma said throwing a red rose at Kizarin. She snatched it out of the air and pinned it to her dress. She looked up at Kurama seeing he was also wearing one. "Did you know about this?"

"Not at all." He said innocently walking over to her. "Just cause I'm a fox doesn't mean I'm that sly."

"Or desperate." Hiei muttered.

"Hiei will pretend to be security, Kuwabara as a band member, and Yusuke and I will be a 'couple'." Botan said waving her hand and appearing in a red silk gown.

"Keiko's not gonna like that!" Kuwabara laughed.

Soon they arrived at the party, Kurama and Kizarin arm in arm, as the same for Botan and Yusuke. Kuwabara and Hiei flashed fake passes and took position. And that was the begginning of the trouble.

_** End flashback**_

**Kurama's POV**

We stirred and mixed things in pots and pans. I knew Kizarin was really trying, she really cared enough to at least try. She stirred something wildly with an air of frustration.

"Here let me help." I said, without thinking I placed my hand over her's and my fingers filled in the places between her's. Right away I realized what I just did. I went to take my hand away but she clenched her hand together entrapping my hand.

"It's fine." She said quickly and breathlessly. She took in a deep breath and held it in for a moment. My torso was pressed against her back. I could feel her heart beating and it was playing the same butterfly-pace rythem as mine. For a couple of minutes all that happened was our arms working as one to stir the food at the right pace and when to flip it.

After a few minutes all that was needed to be done was the stirfry we were cooking before. We remained in the same position, and it didn't seem to ease the electricity I felt from her life energy. She says she has no soul and no life energy, and yet she seemed to be electrified by it. Eventually Kizarin's head fell backwards and rested against my shoulder. I turned pink but then I noticed that she fell asleep, let out a sigh of relief. Not that I didn't like her! It just would have been embarrising if she saw me pink in the face like that. Her knee's must have locked in place because they didn't give way under her.

"I'm not surprised, by the time I got down here you must have been cooking for two hours." I whispered into her ear, even if she couldn't hear me. I picked her up bridal style and brought her into the dining room. I placed her in one of the chairs so her arms were on the armrests, her head was leaning on her shoulder, and her legs were stretched out.

**Kizarin's POV**

I opened my blurry eyes and sneezed at the array of spices that danced up my nose. I ran my bare arm against my nose trying to prevent the flow of scents. After a minute my senses finally registered the smells. I removed my arm from my face and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet aromas.

I looked down and barely saw the plate of food through my blurry eyes. I rubbed them and looked again, Makkai food was decorativly placed on the blue plate. My eyes searched the clean (shocker) white room with the huge granite table, my eyes stopped as they looked over they red head next to me.

"Did you do this?" I asked picking up a pair of chopsticks neatly placed near a cup of green tea.

"Yea." he said picking up his chopsticks also. I looked down guiltily and sighed. "What's wrong?"

, thenyoustarttohelp, Ifallasleep, !" I said it so fast I could barely keep up. I threw my head against the table and stretched my arms out. I felt someone touch my hand and a jet of warmth flooded and clogged my vains. I looked up to see Kurama holding my hand and staring at me with those endearing green eyes.

"You cared enough to try. That means more then you could think." Before I could even get my mouth open to protest but he cut me off. "I know Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't like demon food, but what about Hiei? He may like some."

"I'm certainly not going to wake him up. And if I ask he will just say 'Hn. I don't eat poisen.' or 'I'm not hungry.'" I said shoving a piece of meat in a mouth that had been making my mouth water.

"He doesn't eat much. Don't mind his comments, he just takes some getting used too." Kurama said in his defense, sugarcoater.

"You saw the fight didn't you?" I asked him a bit hysterically. "It's because I insisted on helping him and so now we hate each other because he is such a hardhead!"

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't talk without knowing the position." He said and looked down. He turned and looked at the plate, I gave a pleading look that he didn't see. He had a mouthful of rice and as he swallowed I tapped his shoulder, he turned around and before he could deny or agree I leaned in quickly.

Kurama also leaned forward making the kiss deeper. There was something about kissing Kurama that made me think of something. I remembered something from last night that I hadn't remembered when I woke up today, _Hiei and I kissed_! I wanted to gasp at remembering it, but when I opened my eyes I saw that Kurama looked so peaceful.

After recalling everything about the kiss with Hiei it made me notice the differences between Hiei and Kurama. Hiei was one side: Badass. While Kurama had many sides that he kept hidden. And Kurama seemed so much more gentle, probably because of Suuichi. But he also could be just as badass as Hiei with help from Youko. At the same time we leaned back.

"That was...nice." I said turning hot pink. He nodded slightly. We both started eating again, an awkward silence fell over us. After we finished I insisted upon cleaning up and Kurama go and watch TV.


	2. Milking it aren't we Hiei?

I put dishes away quietly, the only sound being the water from the sink and dishes clanking against each other. After a while I finished and I walked into a spare room where I kept my computer. I turned it on and mindlessly went through emails from people I didn't bother to remember. Most of them drunks that I met last night. Even when I'm drunk I don't give out my cell number, and I don't have a house phone so I just give my email.

I heard people padding down the stairs and I peeked out to see Yusuke and Kuwabara racing each other down the staires.

"Break that railing and I'll kill ya!" I barked.

"Hangover much?" Yusuke said walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my useless scanning of the screen.

"Asswhole. Man-whore. Idiot. Ugh I hate her. She's a bitch." I said deleting the emails after saying what I thought of the sender. I tended to get a lot of emails from women saying 'Back off my man or (some meaningless threat) bitch!' after their boyfriends, and sometimes husbands, saundered over and started flirting with me.

"Who are they?" Yusuke asked sitting in one of the spinny chairs.

"People from the bar." I sighed. He chuckled.

"You made a lot of friends I'm guessing." He joked.

"Yea _friends_." I muttered sleepily. Even though I ate breakfest I forgot coffee. I exited out of my email and walked out of the room. Yusuke followed, no doubt waiting for something intresting to happen. I walked into the kitchen and ran a hand through my hair which was still pretty shaggy cause I didn't exactly do the best job brushing it.

I trudged over to the coffee maker and set it up to make a whole pot of coffee. I got on my knees and rested my chin on the counter so I was eye level with the pot. I glanced to my left to see Yusuke and Kuwabara staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Cofffeeeee." I moaned like a zombie.

"Ohhhhhhh." They said in unison.

"Hey what do you have to eat?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well theres eggs, toast, toaster waffles, cer-" But Kuwabara and Yusuke cut me off.

"TOASTER WAFFLES!" They shouted. I squeezed my eyes shut as if they were my ears.

"Freezer." I mumbled and they almost tackled the fridge in attempts to get their preciouse toaster waffles. A few minutes later they must have cooked the whole box of toaster waffles, and my damn coffee maker was taking it's sweet ass time. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat at the dining room table, each of them must of had 10 waffles.

Kurama walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and then he turned around and saw me on the ground, trying to convince the coffee maker to work.

"Uhm?" he started.

"She wants coffee." Yusuke said as he shoved a syrup covered waffle in his mouth.

"Hey Kurama, want some waffles?" Kuwabara asked while he swallowed a pancake whole. At least that's what it looked like from my view.

"No thanks I already ate." He said. I continued staring at the pot and finally small drips started in the pot.

1...2...3...3...still 3...

"DAMN COFFEE MAKER SUCKS!" I yelled as I jumped up. I brought my fist down on the machine. All of a sudden coffee spewed into the pot like an upside down volcano. The pot filled up perfectly and a little bell sounded to tell me it was done.

"Oh. Yay." I smiled and looked towards the 3 of them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were under the table, most likely because of my outburst, and Kurama had a bit of a shocked look on his face. I chuckled nervously "Coffee anyone?"

"I'm good." Kurama chuckled nervously taking a sip of water. Kuwabara and Yusuke shook their heads no as they continued to eat their waffles. I opened the cabinet in search for a mug. the second I looked back I saw Hiei rummaging through the fridge.

"AGH! When did shorty get there?"

"When will you learn baka. Get the hell over the fact your pathetic human senses can't keep up." Hiei scowled.

"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kuwabara muttered stuffing more pancakes in his face.

"So Kurama, what did you have?" Yusuke asked.

"Kizarin cooked a traditional Makkai breakfest." He smiled. I pulled out the biggest mug and set it next to the coffee pot.

"Whatty what?" Kuwabara asked and Hiei looked at me sharply. I stood up and poured some coffee into the cup. I looked at Hiei cooley.

"Hiei would you mind grabbing me the coconut creamer?" I asked. He pulled it out of the door and chucked it at me. I barely caught it as it came flying at me.

"Whats wrong Kizarin? You getting as weak as Kuwabara now?" He said as he grabbed poured a glass of milk. (I can totally picture Hiei with a milk mustache I don't know about you guys. Lol!) Kuwabara's complaint didn't make it to my ears before I drowned it out with my own self talking.

"No. And I'm not gonna stoop to your stupid trash talking level in the morning. Cause that would mean me having to sit on a floor and have you wear some heels." I smirked and added a lot of creamer.

He turned red and Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't retain their laughter.

"At least I'm better then bait."

"Whatever you say. Just keep drinking milk it helps you to grow." Even Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. I smiled as Hiei cussed and sat down at the table.

"So what's the story about you cooking for Kurama. Finally realize your true job as someone's bitch?" Hiei smirked. I knew I turned bright red.

"Yea Kizarin is there something going on between you two?" Kuwabara asked looking between Kurama and I.

"Nice Kurama! You scored where none of us believed to have a game." Yusuke smiled putting his arm around Kurama's shoulder. Kurama turned a light pink and chuckled.

"Asswholes. It's his birthday!" I said. Screw a new coffee pot. All I need to do is put the pot on my head and the powder (totally blanking on the real word) would turn to coffee. Yusuke got that sorta surprised-blank look on his face.

"Oh. Well happy birthday buddy!" Yusuke cheered.

"Sorry man. If I'd known it was your birthday I would've gotten you something." Kuwabara said.

"No worries. I forgot myself." Kurama said lightly. Hiei grunted and took a seat in the window.

"Happy birthday Fox. How bout the four of us go have a guys night." Hiei said it, but he sure as hell didn't sound convincing.

"Is he sick? Shrimpy always made fun of me when I suggested that." Kuwabara complained.

"He just wants to get away from me. Hence _guys _night." I smirked sipping coffee.

"Why do you think everytime I make a comment it's about you!" He snapped.

"Why is it that every chance you get you try to put me down?" I asked calmly.

"No offense Kizarin, but that's just Hiei." Kuwabara interjected awkwardly.

"See! Even the idiot knows it." Hiei said.

**Yusuke's POV**

Me and Kurama stood there, watching.

"Was it like this when you guys were thieves?" I asked.

"They had disagreements. But nothing like this." He sighed. I remember when Botan and Koenma gave me the case assignment.

There had been Goki, Hiei, and Kurama, who stole three artifacts from the Spirit World treasurey. And besides the fact that they had these and his dad was gonna kill him for letting them be stolen, Koenma was worried about something else. He said there must have been a mole, because there was no way they would be able to make such a clean entry and get away, without someone on the inside. Pacifier breath just didn't know who it was.

At first he was suspicious of the new ferry girl, Ayame, but it wasn't her. Botan didn't do it, the ogres were to stupid, and he went through all the video camras. The only people who had gone inside that vault were his father, him, Botan, and some guards. And of coarse I had said "Did you check the guards."

Binky brain hadn't even thought of it. Sure enough, he checked through the guards. 4 of them had gone into the vault, but only 3 had records. Koenma searched for that 4th guard but he was no where to be found. He pulled up as much info about him as he could. Apparently his nickname was Wolf but he had a clean record, well at least until he was caught and charged as a fraud. Turns out Wolf was Kizarin.

"Mind another question?" I asked.

"Is that the question." He chuckled. "I don't mind go ahead."

"It said that Kizarin had a clean record, and yet Koenma said that what she did was something a pro thrif would now. What happened there?" I asked.

"You know Rorika* correct." Kurama said referring to the demon soul that shares a body with Kizarin. Kinda like Youko and Shuichii.

"Yea. What about her?" I asked.

"She used to be in Youko's band of theives." He said calmly but it looked like something was bothering him.

*Rorika is a wolf demon. And pretty much explained as before it's like the whole Kurama and Youko thing only it's Kizarin and Rorika. She'll be explained more later in the story. Sorry if it's confusing.


	3. The retyped but not better chapter!

_** I almost forgot to mention I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. As much as I wish I did.**_

Future reference- Kizarin and Rorika can switch in and out of control of the Kizarins body(_it changes to Rorika's when her soul is in control_) or, depending on how much spirit and demon energy they have, can seperate into two bodies. This gets even more confusing but I will save that headache for the next chapter.

**Yusukes POV**

"So Youko and Rorika knew each other!" I yelled.

Hiei and Kizarin who were fighting, and stupid Kuwabara who got in the middle, looked up. I looked at Kurama a bit sheepishly as he sighed.

"What?" Hiei asked narrowing his eyes. I looked at Kizarin who took a long sip of her coffee and looked ff into space.

"So you guys knew each other before." Kuwabara asked.

"Not until I saw him use more of his plant moves did I even start to believe that my assumption could be right. It was when he turned to Youko that I was forced to believe." Kizarin shrugged looking into her coffee mug.

"What do you mean more of his plant moves?" I asked curiously.

"At first I assumed he was just a demon trying to live up into Youko's shoes." She admitted.

"And I only had assumptions until she turned to Rorika." Kurama said with some kind of inside joke playing in his words. I looked at him and his eyes met mine, something seemed different. He seemed more confident, and maybe a bit arrogant. It was hard to explain.

**Kizarins POV**

I stood there staring at my coffee. I could feel eyes searching the room, and a pair of them were locked on me. I looked up to see Hiei's ember red eyes locked on me. I returned it with a questioning glance and a half raised eyebrow.

"So what's your excuse for not telling us about the little reunion?" Hiei asked, mainly towards me.

"It's a thing of the past. Something that doesn't need to be relived." I said calmly, holding the mug so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"How come before you said 'forced to believe'? You sound as if you didn't want to believe it. As if you and Youko don''t get along." Hiei inquired. Kurama looked up wearily at Hiei and then towards me. I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

We all turned to look at the hallway that led to the front door. After all our eyes exchanged glances I pressed my finger to my lip and I crept into the hall. It obviously wasn't Koenma or Botan, because they just poof in. I reached the door and I knew the others were spread out along the corners of the hall.

One hand crept around the door knob while my free hand formed shadow claws. I swung the door open and before I even saw the demon, I smelt it. I threw my hand foreward with my claws outstreatched.

"AGHHHH!" A familier voice screamed.


	4. GAH! Almost killed an Irish man!

**Yet again- I do not own Yu Yu Hakuso**

* Okay heres a confusing part I warned you about. Please tell me if u think Im going over board. After a freak accident with Genkai, her spirit and demon energy, Kizarin's(for now it will make it simpler on yourself if you pretend Rorika doesn't exist) spirit nergy and demon energy can form into people.

Her spirit energy when solidifies into a person is known as Kiza. And the demon part is known as Rin. But when Kiza and Rin seperate from Kizarin, she becomes emotionless and has a litteral one track mind. This is in addition to Rorika. It will probably clear up more later.

**Kizarins POV**

I stopped as fast as I could before my claws made contact with the Irish demon in front of me who had fallen and was being held up by an ice master and a very tall drunk. And behind them stood Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuki.

"AHYA LASSIE! YOU TRYIN TO RIP ME TO SHREDS!" Jin yelled shocked and a bit shaken. I stood there for a moment, still in a position that involved my sadow claws extended and near Jin's face. I heard four hurried paces from behind me and I turned around to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama there.

"Hey Jin buddy! What happened to you your shaking worse then a leaf! " Yusuke laughed. Jin quickly regained his composure and gave a huge smile.

"Heyo boyo! Oh lassie just shook me up a little! You can probably tell by my ears how fast theyre twitching what a rush it was! I mean Imma knockin on a door and suddenly...WOOSH! Her claws come straight for my face!" Jin said it so fast I had a very hard time keeping up.

"I think you gave him a good scare there Kizarin." Touya chuckled crossing his arms.

"Yea sheila! I think Jin almost lost his wits there!" Chu laughed.

"Yea I think he wet his pants!" Rinku chipped in causing Suzuki to laugh and Shishi to roll his eyes.

"Sorry Jin. We don't get many visitors and I kinda reacted on impulse." I apologized as I clenched my fist causing the shadows to dissapear. He put his hands behind his and used his signuture smile.

"Oi lassie! It tis okay! You just jumped your horse a bit!" He laughed. I cocked my head to the side along with several others. Frankly talking to Jin was like talking to a leprechaun, well a tall leprechaun. I sighed and chuckled.

"Man Kizarin. What if you killed him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Then she would have a dead demon on her doorstep." Hiei answered. Everyone looked at him and he turned his back on everyone and continued down the hall.

"I guess it's Shiei's time of the month." I muttered loudly. Laughs, chuckles, and a dissaproving glance from Kurama, came my way. I knew Kurama didn't like it when Hiei and I fought. But hey, it was an opening I had to try it.

"So why are you guys here?" Yusuke asked.

"It's Kurama's birthday ain't it mate?" Chu grinned holding up several bottles of alcohol in his fist. I grinned at the smell. Lately I couldn't resist the temptations of things I knew I shouldn't do.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" Kurama asked. I chuckled.

"I may have let it slip." I confessed.

"Oh. Well nice acting Kizarin! You really had us going there!" Kuwabara laughed.

"I wasn't acting. I didn't know they were coming." I said.

**Kurama's POV**

"We decided to make a surprise visit. Happy birthday!" Suzuki said taking the position of a game show host used to attract attention to themselves. He held up several bags of various sizes no doubt full of party things.

"Happy birthday Kurama." Touya said with his usual non chalant coolness.

"Happy birthday boyo!" Jin exclaimed.

"Yea mate! Happy birthday!" Chu slurred.

"Happy birthday man." Rinku smiled at me. I returned it.

"Tch. What they said." Shishiwakamaru sid huffing and crossing his arms. I had to smile at them all. It was nice how they had planned a surprise party. If only mother-

"Oh no!" I said quickly cutting off my thought.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked. I sighed.

"Mother will kill me if I don't call her." I said slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Well then call her. But even if she did kill you, you could tell Koenma for your birthday you want a second chance at life as a gift. Better then a gift card he's probably gonna get you." Kizarin said. I laughed. When she wasn't making jokes at Hiei I found them quite amusing. I didn't enjoy when Hiei made comments about her either though. I swear they are like a little brother and sister.

"I bet he's gonna get him footy pajama's." Yusuke chuckled.

"Oh come on guys. Koenma's better then that. Right? He probably got some super cool weapon or plant for him." Kuwabara said.

"I don't want presents so it doesn't matter. Im be back. I must call mother before this becomes my last birthday." I said and I walked down the hall.

"We'll set up in the kitchen mate!" Chu said.

"Yea! We even got cake!" Rinku yelled.

** Jin's POV** (this is a you-dont-have-to-if-you-dont-want-to segment. I made it strictly for my amusement.)

Iwonderwhatkindofcake!TouyaandSuzukipickeditoutsoit'sasurpriseformeto!Ihopeboyoenjowshisbirthday!


End file.
